Xeno
Xeno is duelist created by Xenophacilus Xeno is a shapeshifting medic that travels around Cier with his dragon friend Rashkel. Description Xeno is a young adult male with black hair, blue eyes. He sports a gray long sleeved shirt and a black short sleeved vest with a white collar. He also has black pants and black shoes. He carries a first aid kit around as his "weapon" of choice. The most noticeable thing the Xeno has is his green scouter called a scanner on his head. Personality Xeno's a very down to earth guy. He usually gets fed up with unreasonable situations and has a hard time processing uncontrollable events. He dislikes recklessness and prefers to think before doing something. He has a kind heart and is a compassionate person, ready to help those in need. Xeno always tries to avoid needless fighting but will initiate one if necessary to protect innocent lives. Xeno's not really into dueling for the RICE, but he joined the duels to be stronger to help those in need. Xeno's major flaw is that he doesn't usually look out for himself and is always looking out for others so he sometimes tires himself out. Abilities Xeno is a Shapeshifter. He is able to turn into any creature he has encountered before by scanning them with his scanner. Xeno is limited to turn into 10 full creatures for every 10 minutes and every creature he uses has a cooldown for 24 hours. Meaning he can't reuse the same creature twice in a single day. Xeno has recently learned how to limit his transformations to only show certain parts of the creature he wants to transform into. For example, he is able to sprout the wings of a bat and shoot web at the same time. This ability is a bit weaker than transforming into the full thing but it at least makes it convenient for Xeno. Thanks to his scanner, Xeno has the ability to communicate with any creature. He can easily talk to and order other weak minded creatures to help him out in situations. Cameos Assides from animations and duels from Xenophacilus, these are some of Xeno's appearances in other duels and events * Samantha: Samantha has a card that allows herself to turn into Xeno * Purple (Nightfans) demo: Xeno was apart of the audience in the theater * Glasma vs Azlina: Xeno was a customer in Miracle Garden * Funkydoge vs Bada55 (Funkydoge): Xeno treated Funky after his duel * Bun-a-Dandy (Yunero): Xeno was sleeping while selling free bags * Vee vs Zyron: Xeno stole Vee's Pie as a bird * Yan vs Lucien: Xeno was a receptionist in the Dojo accepting new duelists * Dino & 6 vs Manon Nova: Dino was looking for Xeno in the start of the comic * Ell vs Trent: Xeno and Rashkel made a brief comedic scene in the duel * Redd vs Harrison vs Lil sassy vs Fiddler vs Zyron: Xeno and Rashkel were sitting with Zyron and Frostia in the train * Skye vs August: Xeno was helping Azlina with her bunny problem * Noid vs Pyro (Joystick): Xeno and Rashkel accompanied Noid in her duel * Squishy comic Demo (iAreHated): Xeno and Rashkel were the opening act * Redd MCM Fishing: Xeno appears as a diner Trivia * Xeno originally had white patches around his vest, these were removed to save time on drawing * Xeno has appeared many times in other duels as a cameo * Xeno's favorite place to eat is in a restaurant called Miracle Garden in Bahp Town * Xeno was planned to be a appear as cameo in the duel "Defenders vs Scavengers" by Riingo, but when the duel was abandoned, so was the cameo.. Battles vs Finch vs Neo vs Frost vs Lucien Shiner vs Sato vs Y.K. vs Drone }} Gallery Xeno WIki-1.png Danganronpa Xeno.png Xeno Christmas PFP.png|Xeno depicted in Xenophacilus's 2018 Christmas pfp Xeno Comic Demo.png|Xeno's Comic Demo Old Demo.jpg|Xeno's old Comic demo Xeno doodle.png Xeno by Amy.jpg|Xeno headshot made by Amy Xeno1-Default.png|A depiction of Xeno created by iAreHated for a cancelled quest entry XenoSquishyDemo.png|Xeno in Squishy's Comic Demo Xeno by iarehated.png|A depiction of Xeno by iAreHated GenderbentXenoByiAreHated.png|Genderbent Xeno by iAreHated XenobySOS.png|A depiction of Xeno by SoundOfSpeed Xeno by VenomLazer.jpg|A depiction of Xeno by VenomLazer Xeno by Hamen.png|Xeno depicted by Hamen Leo Fanart.jpg|A Genderbent Xeno and Rashkel by LeoDS CorruptedXeno.png|A concept of Corrupted Xeno Headshots by Geo.jpg|Headshots of character by Geo. Xeno is number 8 XenoChibi LeoDS.jpg|A Xeno Chibi by LeoDS Xeno and rashkel by LeoDS.jpg|A depiction of Xeno and Rashkel by LeoDS Xeno EllVSTrent.png|Xeno in Trent vs Ell Xeno by Khaniji.png|Xeno depicted by Khaniji Xeno Lucien vs Yan.png|Xeno in Yan vs Lucien Xeno (2).png|A Xeno pfp made by MayCyan Rashkel VeeVsZyron.png|Xeno in Vee vs Zyron Xeno Rashkel By Yunero.png|Drawn by Yunero Xeno And Rashkel MiracleGardenYunero.png|Appearance in Glasma vs Azlina Funkydoge VS B4D455.png|Appearance in Funkydoge vs Bada55 XenoBySmalleyes.png|An effortless drawing by Smalleyes for the memes ast0naut.png|A depiction of Xeno by Dojo Discord user Ast0naut|link=https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/108298280110153728/655229613374570546/heads.jpg Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Comics Category:Male